Love Triangle
by Bulma15
Summary: The love triangle of Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegita. Chapter 5 is up!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: Next Time (Yamcha’s story)

Chapter 1: Next Time (Yamcha's story)

This story is about the love triangle of Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegita.Each chapter is about what they are feeling about their lives and what happened to each of them, from their point of view.The songs are called Next Time, Love is Leaving, and Can't Say.They are all performed by the group BBMAK.Enjoy!

~Bulma15~

**Chapter 1:Next Time (Yamcha's story)**

****************************

I lie awake and I die

I try but I can't deny

That I can't make it without her

I can't forget the day

I let her slip away

*****************************

Yamcha lay awake in his apartment thinking about what happened a few days ago.

"Bulma, I think we should see other people." 

"Oh, sure you tell me this now after you have been dating three other girls behind my back." She shouted angrily.

"I, well I can explain that."

"Really.Go ahead. Explain."

"Um…"

"Okay, whatever. Call me when you have a good excuse."

"Bulma I'm…I'm sorry."

"Call me or something later, okay Yamcha."

"Ok."With that Bulma left Yamcha alone in his apartment.

*****************************

I'm still dreaming about her.

Can a heart forgive? 

Cos I just can't live without her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you say, that I, I would die

I would die to hold her

*****************************

He couldn't shake it off.Bulma was the best thing in his life.He didn't know why he cheated on her so many times, it was like he was supposed to do it.He didn't regret that he cheated on her.He just felt bad that he made her cry.After she left he fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about all the good times he had with her.The first day they met, she the teenager looking for the perfect boyfriend, and him being a shy desert bandit who fell in love with her."Was it really love?" he asked himself. "Or was it just what I wanted."He would do anything to get her back."It's not like she'll get with anyone soon." He thought."She's always in that lab of hers doing work.The only guy near her 24-7 is Vegita, and I don't see anything between them happening anytime soon.Actually never." He said snickering to himself.

****************************

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see my girl

Maybe the next time

I walk the streets at night-

See lovers passing by

And it's all a reminder

Of what it used to be 

When she was here with me.

*****************************

More memories came to him.Just last week they were on a date.They were walking down the streets, holding hands, laughing about silly things. He bought her a rose.Thinking to himself of how beautiful she looked that night.At the restaurant they went to, they were commented on what a cute couple they were by an older couple.She smiled at that, and hugged him tighter.He couldn't imagine about what she was thinking of, he was too busy checking out the blonde next to them."She didn't seem to notice.What's the harm in looking?" he thought.Later they went to an ice cream shop, she sat waiting in a booth while he got the ice cream, and the phone number of the girl behind the counter.Smiling he thought to himself, "Wow, I got her number, I hope Bulma didn't see that."Looking towards the booth he saw her giving him a strange look.At the table she asked what the girl had given him."The receipt, silly" he answered smoothly.

"Oh" she said quietly.They ate their ice cream silently.He knew that she knew that it wasn't a receipt. 

*****************************

I only wish I could find her

Did she disappear?

Cos I'm waiting right here for her

Can a heart forgive? 

Cos I just can't live without her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you say, that I, I would die

I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her

The next time you see my girl

Maybe the next time

*****************************

That's when the relationship started going downhill.He was waiting for Bulma at the park one day, and she didn't show at the time they agreed on.Soon he was talking with a girl he knew in the park.His back was turned and he didn't see her until it was too late.He was giving the girl his number, and address when he felt a tap on his shoulder.He turned to an angry Bulma. 

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"None of your business" the girl said.

"It's plenty of my business.He's my boyfriend.Or at least was" Bulma screamed.

"Ha ha ha… " Yamcha said nervously."I can explain Bulma."

"You better."

"I'll talk to you later" he said to the other girl.When he turned back to Bulma, she was gone leaving Yamcha alone in the park.

That was all he could stand."I can't believe I treated her like this" he said to himself.

********************************

I close my eyes, I see her face, and I realize

But in front of me I had it all, but I set her free

So next time you see my girl

Oh won't you tell her

That I'm sorry

Tell her that I love her

*******************************

With that Yamcha shut his eyes, and with a tear falling down his face, he whispered, "I will always love you Bulma."

*******************************

Can a heart forgive? 

Cos I just can't live without her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you say, that I, I would die

I would die to hold her

The next time you see my girl

Won't you tell her I love her?

The next time you see my girl

Maybe the next time

******************************


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Leaving (Bulma’s st...

Chapter 2: Love is Leaving (Bulma's story)

**Chapter 2:Love is Leaving (Bulma's story)**

** **

*******************************

There were times I knew 

But I found it too hard to say

You were special in my life

Never thought you'd go away

I'll be strong,

I'll get by without you in my life.

********************************

Bulma sat on her bed and sighed.She looked at herself in a mirror, and said, "Look at me.I'm a mess.Why should I cry over him?I can do much better, can't I?" She sighed again, getting out of bed."Why am I crying?I knew this was coming.I saw all the little glances, all the phone numbers and notes.I should have said something."These question and more ran through her mind, but the major one was, why.

**********************************

I can see through your lies

Did you ever love me?

I never found your love inside

You and I know love is leaving

And you don't want me anymore

Why should I even try?

*******************************

"Love" she thought to herself."Did he even really love me?Was it all a lie?"She remembered the time in the ice cream shop, with him and the counter girl.She saw her hand him something, he said it was a receipt."That's funny," she thought to herself, "seeing that the ice cream shop doesn't make receipts.And if it did you're the only one getting one."She ate her ice cream in silence, not even looking at him.She wondered how the night had been so great but was garbage now.They had gotten such a wonderful comment from an elderly couple.She was hoping that Yamcha was going to propose soon.They had been going out for a few years now, faithfully."Until now" she thought to herself.This couldn't be happening to her she thought."It's all a bad dream" she said to herself over and over again.But it wasn't, and she knew that.

*************************************

You and I know love is leaving 

Now you're the last thing on my mind

Someone else I will find

Cos you mean nothing to me,

A memory I've left behind.

************************************

They both saw this coming, the breakup that is.They stopped being so close and comfortable with each other.They started to drift apart really."If he can find someone else, so can I" she said gruffly."But who?"

***************************************

If I ever made you cry any reason I can't find

It was lonely by your side,

Like a fool I stood by you

I'll be strong, 

I'll get by without you in my life

I can see through your lies

Did you ever love me?

I never found your love inside

You and I know love is leaving

And you don't want me anymore

Why should I even try?

************************************

She stood by his side day by day being the perfect girlfriend.They went to parties and other gatherings, he showed her off as the perfect girl."Was that all I was to him, a trophy girl?"she sighed again.All those parties, mostly hers, she clung to his arm and went with him everywhere, but it just didn't seem like it was right.They said they were in love but they weren't.They were just pretending, but for how long.

**************************************

You and I know love is leaving 

Now you're the last thing on my mind

Someone else I will find

Cos you mean nothing to me,

A memory I've left behind.

Is there something I could do?

Is there something I should say?

Is there someone else, 

to keep me from you now?

**************************************

"There is someone else though." She thought to herself."But does he love me?"Two nights ago, Yamcha called trying to apologize to her,he said how much he missed her and that he wanted her back, she just hung up on him.She was furious, how dare he try to get her back after how he treated her.She was so mad, and what really ticked her off was that Vegita had heard the whole conversation.

"Trouble with your weakling boyfriend? He said in a smug way.

"Shut-up Vegita."This wasn't unusual, the two always fought, but today was different.She broke down crying and ran to her room. To her surprise Vegita had followed her.

"What do you want!" she screamed at him.

"What's the matter woman."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Okay" she said unsure about what Vegita was thinking.So she told him everything about the previous nights. He told her that it would be okay, he promised her that everything will be better.Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't pull back.When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and flew away.She wondered what the hell just happened.

"But now he's gone too" she thought to herself.She curled up on the bed again and cried herself to sleep.

*************************************

You and I know love is leaving

And you don't want me anymore

Why should I even try?

You and I know love is leaving,

Now you're the last thing on my mind

Someone else I will find

Cos you mean nothing to me,

A memory I've left behind.

************************************


	3. Chapter 3- Can’t Say (Vegita’s story)

Chapter 3- Can't Say (Vegita's story)

**Chapter 3- Can't Say (Vegita's story)**

** **

** **

***********************************

I can't say why I love you,

But I do, yes I do

When I'm around you

It feels so good, feels so good

And everything that I can do

Every wish I make for you

In the end it all came true and I

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

***********************************

Vegita flew as fast as he could away from Capsule Corp."What was I thinking?" he screamed to himself."Why do I feel this way about her?These questions ran through Vegita's mind over and over.He kept wondering why he had feelings for her, and why he had kissed her.He never felt this way for anyone, ever.He was so confused.

*************************************

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

I can't say why I love you

Baby when I found you I just knew,

Just knew that I couldn't live without you

Feel it too, do you feel it too?

***************************************

He couldn't believe his actions toward her.First he felt bad for her, and then he kissed her."I kissed her." That's all he could think of.And she didn't pull away, she kissed him back.He was surprised at that.He felt so different around her, when he was near her it just felt right.He wanted to say something but she was with that human.He wouldn't know how she felt, because he left her.He just flew away.

***************************************

Everything you give to me,

Feels as though it's ment to be

If you ever ask me how I feel

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

I can't say why I love you

***************************************

He was surprised at her kindness, when he moved in.She gave him food, shelter, and even built the gravity room for him.She was so kind to him, and he repaid her with awful remarks, and picked fights with her. He didn't know why he picked fights with her, she just looked cute when she was angry.He landed on an island and tried to focus on training but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

***************************************

Now I'm thinking of you

When I can't explain the feeling

But I know that it's real when I hold you

When I saw you, you know, I knew

I knew I couldn't live without 

Without you ever in my life

*************************************

He couldn't get the thought of her out of his head.Whatever he saw, wherever he went, he saw her.For that brief moment, that moment with her.He felt happy, he held her and told her everything would be wonderful soon.He kissed her, but he couldn't explain why.Vegita blasted off toward Capsule Corp. He couldn't live without her in his life, and he had to tell her.

But how?

*************************************

Everything you give to me,

Feels as though it's ment to be

So if you ever ask me how I feel

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

I can't say why I love you

Can't say, Can't say but I do

I can't say why I love you

But I do.I do.

*********************************

~ ~THE END~ ~

I know it was kinda short, but the songs were a part of what they were thinking.I hope you liked it, please review.Chapter 4 is coming up.It's called I LOVE YOU CAME TO LATE.

~Bulma15~


	4. Chapter 4- I Love You Came To Late

The song I Love You Came To Late is performed by Joey McIntyre

The song I Love You Came To Late is performed by Joey McIntyre.I don't own the song or DBZ…. Enjoy!!!!  
~ Bulma15 ~

CHAPTER 4: I Love You Came To Late 

Vegita is flying as fast as he can back to Capsule Corp to tell Bulma how he really feels.Meanwhile at Capsule Corp Yamcha is trying to get Bulma back..

****************************

Baby listen to me 

**If I had the chance**

**I'd say the words**

***************************

Yamcha walked up to the front door to Bulma's house with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in his hands.He reached the door and rang the doorbell.He heard frantic running to the door, and was surprised when the door was suddenly thrown open by a teary eyed Bulma.

"Vegita" she said quickly."Oh.It's just you Yamcha." She said in a not too thrilled way.

"Why did you say Vegita?"

"No reason."

"Anyway, listen Bulma we need to talk."

"We have talked enough Yamcha."

"No, please listen to me.I made a terrible mistake."He said looking into her bright blue eyes.

*************************

The bluest of blue

That what her eyes are

That's what I am today

And if I had it all to do, all over again

I wouldn't have waited so long to say

I can't live without you

Don't want nobody else

Baby, listen very closely

I love you

*************************

"Fine, make it quick."

"I need you Bulma.I can't live without you, I don't want anybody else but you.I should have never treated you like I did."

"Your right you shouldn't have ever treated me like that."

"I'm so sorry Bulma, please give me another chance."

"No."

"Please Bulma, just one more try.I'm asking you to give me one more chance at us.Don't you want that."

"Yamcha, I am tired of your excuses, and I don't wanna hear anymore."

"Bulma please listen to me."

"I have been listening to you"

"I know but really listen to me Bulma.Listen to my words very closely."

"Ok" Bulma stuttered out with a very confused look on her face.

***************************

**I couldn't lie**

**She couldn't wait**

**I love you came to late**

**I'd give my life for yesterday**

**I love you came to late**

**************************

"I'll say this one more time"Yamcha said."I need you Bulma.I can't live without you, I don't want anybody else but you.I should have never treated you like I did.Please give me another chance.I love you."

Bulma gasped to herself.Could he really mean this?Is he truly sorry for what he did?How could she be actually thinking this?He means nothing to her anymore, a memory left behind."No.No you don't" she said quietly.

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Yamcha. 

"You don't love me."

"Yes I do.Bulma I love you more than anything."

"No you don't Yamcha.You are just saying that so I will come back to you, like I used to.But not this time, I've found someone else." She lied about the someone else part, she didn't know what Vegita was thinking, but she hoped that Yamcha believed her.

"No, you couldn't have found someone.Don't you see Bulma, we are ment for each other.You can't have possible found someone better than me."

***************************

I shouldv'e seen the signs

**Paid more attention**

**But I pushed her love away**

**So she found someone to give her what she needed**

**Somebody else not afraid to say**

**I can't live without you**

**Don't want nobody else**

**Baby, listen very closely**

**I love you**

**************************

"I.. I pushed you away.I really did love you." He whispered.

"Yamcha.." Before Bulma could finish, Yamcha interrupted her.

"I treated you so badly Bulma, you have every right to yell at me and not forgive me right away.But I am asking you, didn't you feel it too.Didn't you love me."?

Bulma looked up into his eyes without anything to say.She looked at him closely."We did have our good times." She said. 

"That's not my question"

"I…I..I don't know."

"You don't know, Bulma.How can you not know?"

"I just don't know.Everything is so confusing right now.I did love you at first but then, it was like we were the picture perfect couple, and we became an image.What we had was not love, it was pretend."

Yamcha starred at her for a while, and couldn't think of anything to say.He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it.He needed her.

***************************

**I couldn't lie**

**She couldn't wait**

**I love you came to late**

**I'd give my life for yesterday**

**I love you came to late**

**I can't live without you**

**Don't want nobody else**

**My heart is in my hands**

**I took a good look at myself**

**If I had another chance**

**I'd shout it out to the world**

**I love you**

**I couldn't lie**

**She couldn't wait**

**I love you came to late**

**I'd give my life for yesterday**

**I love you came to late**

*************************

"No." he said suddenly."What we had was special, we don't need anyone else.All we need is each other, and then everything will be perfect again."He said with a crazed look on his face.

"I think you should leave Yamcha."

"No.I am going to stay right here until we work this out."

Bulma was getting scared and starred to say shaking."Please leave Yamcha."

"No." he said bluntly.

"Leave now Yamcha." Bulma screamed hoping someone would hear her and come.All that did was anger Yamcha more.With one move he grabbed her wrist and told her to shut up.

"I am staying here until you will come back to me."

Bulma looked into his eyes.His eyes usually full of life, and caring were now cruel and mean.

"Yamcha, please your hurting me." She pleaded.

Yamcha just tightened his grip on her.

"Let her go." A strong voice said from behind them.

Bulma looked over and her eyes met Vegita's.A smile crept onto her face but quickly disappeared when Yamcha increased his grip on her.

"No.Stay out of this Vegita she's mine."Yamcha said looking at him.He looked closely at Vegita and noticed that he wasn't looking at him.He followed his gaze, which led to Bulma's eyes.

"Oh, I get it.Monkey-boy here is your new boyfriend.Huh."He said loosening his grip on her.She pulled her arm away and backed away from Yamcha.When Yamcha looked at Bulma again he saw the terror in her eyes, and he realized what he had done.

"Bulma, I'm sorry" he said with a frightened look on his face.

"Leave." She said.

Yamcha just nodded as he backed away from her, avoiding Vegita as he got into his car.Bulma watched him speed away and then looked at Vegita."You came back."

"Of course."

"Why?" she asked looking into his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well that's it for now. Please Review. Suggestions would be nice, if you have any.Chapter 5 is coming up.

It's called All I Wanna Do.

~ Bulma15 ~


	5. Chapter 5- All I Wanna Do

Chapter 5 - All I Wanna Do

The song All I Wanna Do is performed by Joey McIntyre.I don't own Dragonball Z or this song. (Do we really have to put the whole I don't own this stuff thing?Just a question I have been wondering about.)Hey, and a special thanx to the person who had been reviewing this story from the beginning.So if **chichiXO** is out there please send me your pen name, and thanx.This chapter is for you.

~ Bulma15 ~

CHAPTER 5- All I Wanna Do 

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

******************************

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight**

It's all I wanna do, girl

**The feeling's right**

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight, baby**

**All I wanna do is you.**

********************************

"Why" Bulma said looking into his eyes."Why did you come back?"

Vegita just looked at her for a moment.He had thought of what he was going to tell her, but now he couldn't think of what to say.He was about to say something, but changed his mind.

"I came back to use the gravity room, if it's any of your damn business woman."

Bulma just glared at him and went inside."Jerk" she muttered under her breath.

"Well that was just great" Vegita said to himself."That was so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!!!Now what the hell am I supposed to do."?

Bulma went to her room, and sat on her bed."What's going on here?I thought he came back for me.Why would he try to save me, after that kiss if he didn't care.Why did he come back?"She sighed and laid down on her bed thinking of everything that has happened for the past few weeks.

Vegita was in his training room, and couldn't get his mind off of how he treated her.He cared for her, but he didn't know how to show it.He didn't understand the feelings he has been having.Frieza made sure that none of his fighter were soft, or cared about anything."I should be preparing for the fight anyway.I'll just ignore her until after the fight."Vegita started concentrating on what they were informed on by that boy _posing_ as a super sayian."DAMMIT" he yelled."Now I can't get that stupid kid out of my head."Vegita could tell that the kid was in fact a super sayian but he didn't want to admit it.The fact that the kid looked so familiar to him, was driving him crazy.He concentrated longer on who the kid could possible look like when he thought, "Hey, at least I stopped thinking about Bulma."But when he said her name, he saw her face and the pain he had put on her for treating her badly."Stop invading my head" he mentally screamed as he blasted a robot into pieces.

*********************************

When I'm with you 

**It don't matter what we do**

**As long as I'm with you**

**When I need you –It don't matter where I am**

As long as I'm with you 

After a few hours, he went inside to get something to eat."Good, she's not in here" he said to himself.He walked over to the fridge to get something to eat.He started grabbing things out and tossing them onto the table behind him.

"Ouch. Watch it, jerk."

Vegita turned around slowly and looked at Bulma holding the mustard jar in her hand.

"That almost knocked me out"

Vegita just turned back to the fridge and started tossing more things out.

"Why won't he talk to me?" she thought to herself.

"Should I say something?" Vegita said to himself.He turned around to talk to her, but she was gone.

The emptiness filled his soul again.Whenever she was near him, he felt different, a feeling he couldn't explain.

********************************

And I'll travel far 

**Just to be near where you are**

**No matter where you go**

I'll follow you –Like a shining star 

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight**

It's all I wanna do, girl

**The feeling's right**

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight, baby**

**All I wanna do is you.**

********************************

He wanted to follow her, but he didn't want what happened last time to happen again.Actually he just wanted the part of them together back again, not the part where he left her alone.He would do anything to be with her."My arrogance got the better of me this time." he muttered.He was about to start making his lunch when he felt something."What the" he stuttered.He had a bad feeling about something, he didn't know what, but something was going to happen very soon.Something bad. 

He quickly darted out to where Bulma went, her lab.He opened the door just in time to see a huge explosion.

*******************************

**When I'm with you**

**Do you feel the way I do**

Whenever I'm with you

**When you need me**

**I'll be there for you**

**Whenever you need me.**

**And I'll travel far**

**Just to be near where you are**

**No matter where you go**

**I'll follow you -Like a shining star.**

**Ooh ya girl.**

*********************************

Bulma screamed, and thought quickly.She knew she was going to die.She heard more explosions, and things falling on her, and then nothing.****

Bulma opened her eyes slowly.She felt warm, and safe.Her eyes darted around until she realized that someone was holding her.They were outside, far from the lab."What happened?" she whispered.She looked up into Vegita's worried eyes. "You.. You saved me." She said.She looked into his eyes again.She wondered if he was worried about her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes.Thank you."Suddenly there was another explosion as the rest of her lab fell.She grabbed his arm tighter as she watched all her equipment being destroyed.She looked at Vegita, and saw his stare at the remains of the lab.He whispered something under his breath.

"What?" she asked

"I almost lost you."

"What." She stuttered.

"I was going to tell you how I felt but I couldn't.And then I almost lost you forever."

"Oh Vegita" she said as she got closer."I didn't think you cared.I thought I …."

She was interrupted by Vegita when he pulled her close and kissed her.

*************************

**Let's fly away me and you.**

**Do anything that you wanna do.**

**Just come with me**

**Take my hand**

**All I wanna do is be your man**

**No one else can be your man**

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight**

It's all I wanna do, girl

**The feeling's right**

**All I wanna do is be with you tonight, baby**

**All I wanna do is you.**

****************************

Later that night, Vegita and Bulma were on her balcony looking at the stars. 

"See that one there?" he asked.

"Ya."

"That is where my planet used to be."

"Oh.That's really far from here."

"Not that far."

Vegita looked at Bulma wrapped up in his arms."Come on." He said.

"What?" Bulma said looking up with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Let's go."

"Go where"

"I don't know.Just take my hand, and lets get out of here for awhile."

Bulma smiled at him."okay."

Vegita picked her up, and started to fly off into the starry night.The two of them not knowing where they where going, but let love lead them there.

*******************************

**All I wanna do is be with you**

**Yeah girl**

**Yeah girl **

**Tonight, Just me and you **

**Tonight, Just me and you**

**Tonight girl, tonight**

**The things you do to me**

**I wish it could be**

**The way you want it to be**

**Tonight.**

*************************

What do you think.I'm thinking of something for the next chapters.This all leads up to Trunk's birth though that's all I know for certain.See ya later.I'm going on vacation for about a week so new chapters won't be up for awhile.

~ Bulma15 ~


End file.
